


ПА-ДЕ-ДЕ

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на Дженсен-топ Кинк-фест: <br/>Джаред - балерун после тренировки не может помыться в душе где орудует Дженсен - сантехник. Все таки осмелев и зайдя в душ Джара подписал себе приговор, Дженсен терпеть не может когда ему мешаются.</p><p>Соавтор: Настёна</p>
            </blockquote>





	ПА-ДЕ-ДЕ

Смена Дженсена должна была закончиться через 15 минут, когда его послали на очередной вызов. Охрененный вечер пятницы. Ну почему рядом никого другого не оказалось? Шеф заглянул в комнатушку, где работники проводили свое свободное между вызовами время: пялились в небольшой, медленно издыхающий телек или резались в карты за квадратным столом. И как назло, ни Пита, ни Стива в комнате отдыха не было. Первый пошел покурить, а второй отлить. Только Дженсен, как дурак, сидел на обшарпанном диванчике перед телевизором и, высыпав себе в широкую, мозолистую ладонь содержимое пакетика "Скиттлз", отбирал красные конфеты, потому что они из всех были самые вкусные и сладкие. Черт бы побрал эти "Скиттлз", которыми с ним сегодня поделился малец лет семи, сын хозяйки маленького русского ресторанчика, в котором он утром чинил кран. Пакетик целый день пролежал у него в кармане куртки, вот только сейчас он о них вспомнил.  
\- Эклз, - пробасил шеф. – Вызов в "МиксДэнс". У них засорилась душевая.   
Вообще-то, Дженсен планировал забуриться в бар, залить в себя стакан другой темного пива, погрызть орешков, дойти до нужной – пятничной кондиции – и подцепить кого-нибудь, кого можно было бы хорошенько оттрахать, чтобы спустить наэлектризованную усталость.   
Дженсен закинул в рот горстку ало-красных конфет, смял пакетик и швырнул его в мусорное ведро.   
\- У меня смена через 15 минут заканчивается.   
\- А они ждут целый день, - остался равнодушным к длительности его рабочего дня шеф. – Они звонили еще утром, просили приехать, и до сих пор никто к ним не явился. Я думал, Данниль передала вам заявку прежде, чем я отпустил ее домой?  
\- Видимо, забыла. Если бы вы отравились салатом из корейской забегаловки, то тоже бы забыли.  
Дженсен вздохнул, поднялся с дивана и поправил спавшую с плеча лямку рабочих штанов.  
\- Ладно, - согласился он, чтобы не подставлять подругу. Данниль, которую он знал довольно давно, секретарша шефа и правда чувствовала себя сегодня очень погано после того, как взяла на ланч этот чертов салат у этих чертовых корейцев через дорогу. – Адрес есть?  
\- Вот, - шеф протянул маленький желтый листок с накарябанным на нём адресом. У шефа был скверный почерк. Ему сегодня тоже было не сладко –целый день он выполнял обязанности своей секретарши, принимал вызовы, заполнял какие-то бумаги.  
В общем, вечер пятницы был испорчен у всех. А ведь сегодня было даже не тринадцатое.  
Дженсен сунул листок в карман, легко подхватил сумку с инструментами, надел на голову бейсболку с логотипом фирмы и поплелся к фургончику.  
Знал он этот "МиксДэнс", открылся он не так давно на месте бывшего боксерского клуба. Хорошее было место, Дженсен подростком туда время от времени захаживал. Но старый Джим, державший боксерский клуб, потихоньку спивался, а еще поговаривали, что один из тренеров повадился устраивать там закрытые нелегальные бои со ставками и всеми делами, мальчишки со всей округи шли к нему участниками за двадцадку, он же с них выручал по десять-двадцать кусков за раз, а пацанов потом даже в больницу не отвозили…  
После шухера, наведенного полицией, клуб прикрыли, пару лет он стоял с наглухо заколоченными дверьми, а потом это помещение купил какой-то гламурный хер, называющий себя хер… хор… хореографом. И объяснил, что намерен открыть здесь школу танца, перекрыть, так сказать, дурную славу этого места.  
Воспоминания были не самые приятные, и Дженсен немного злился, паркуясь неподалеку от отремонтированного здания. Боксерский клуб в прошлом был промышленным складом, а сейчас здесь стоял огромный стеклянный куб, сияя подсветкой и мигая дурацким галогеновым названием.   
Дженсен вылез из фургончика, смачно сплюнул себе под ноги и пошел к прозрачным стеклянным дверям.   
На входе его встретил охранник. Дженсен дернул козырек бейсболки, сказал, что приехал по вызову. Охранник послал его на третий этаж, объяснил, какая именно из душевых сломана. Дженсен кивнул и, громко шаркая рифленой подошвой своих водонепроницаемых ботинок по гладкому, начищенному до зеркального блеска полу, пошел работать.  
Чем быстрее он управится, тем быстрее попадет в бар, поближе к пиву и какой-нибудь верткой заднице…  
Кругом было пусто, как ночью в музее. Дженсен громко топал и даже насвистывал себе под нос старую мелодию. Двери в большинство залов были закрыты, а за ними царила гробовая тишина. Видимо, танцоры не такие уж и трудоголики и тоже стремятся поскорее сбежать навстречу выходным.  
Дженсен почти дошел до душевых, как вдруг обратил внимание на распахнутые створки двери, ведущей в один из залов – в самом конце коридора. Оттуда доносились странные щелкающие звуки и приглушенная меняющаяся музыка. Кто-то жал на кнопки магнитофона, видимо, перематывая на нужное ему место. Вдруг заиграла протяжная классическая мелодия в современной обработке, и щелчки прекратились.   
Дженсен осторожно, почти на цыпочках, подошел к двери и заглянул в зал. Внутри в огромной ярко освещенной пустой комнате, в которой кроме зеркал и станка ничего не было, в самом углу, к нему спиной стоял парень.   
Дженсен видел только темную макушку с собранными на ней в хвост волосами, широкие мускулистые плечи, рельефно напряженную спину, тонкую – очень тонкую для мужчины – талию и… ноги, мать их. Ноги были отдельной статьей и привлекали к себе большую часть внимания, вопреки всему здравому смыслу мира. Если бы Дженсен был слепым, то, забредя сюда случайно, должен был бы непременно прозреть только ради того, чтобы увидеть эти ноги! Они были очень, неимоверно, невозможно длинными. Стройные и тонкие, но с накаченными икрами, выгодно обтянутыми черным трико, ноги парня представляли собой первую ступень к извращению, поэтично называющемуся на порно-сайтах "футфетишем". А какая у чувака была задница! Чертово черное трико не позволяло рассмотреть ее в деталях, но и так было понятно, что зад там что надо: маленькие, поджарые, идеально круглые ягодицы…  
Дженсен тяжело сглотнул.  
Парень все стоял у станка, опустив голову вниз и немо шевеля губами – будто считал про себя, закинув правую, чертовски длинную ногу на поручень, тянул носок немаленькой, но довольно узкой и от того изящной ступни.  
Хорошая растяжка, - одобрил про себя Дженсен, кусая колючую, обветренную губу. – С такой растяжкой можно много чего сделать… Грех такие ноги не закинуть себе на плечи.   
А ведь и правда… Почему у Дженсена раньше никогда не было танцоров или балерунов? Они наверняка умеют вытворять в постели тако-о-ое! Вообще до сего момента Дженсен подобных парней сторонился, считая их манерными пидорасами… А парню из славного штата "одинокой звезды" с трудовыми мозолями на руках негоже подбирать себе такую пару… Однажды в баре к нему попытался подкатить какой-то слащавый в канареечной шелковой рубашке и с дурацким платочком на шее, Дженсен его отшил, едва не двинул в нос, когда тот все никак не отлипал. Очень уж был приторным, да еще и Дженсена называл "кисой и красавчиком"…   
Но вот этому длинноногому Аполлону в нос давать совсем не хотелось. Наоборот, хотелось сделать с ним много чего другого, может даже противозаконного, но без явного хулиганского членовредительства.   
Парень вдруг передернул плечами, поднял глаза, увидел в зеркале чужое отражение и обернулся.   
\- Привет, - сказал он растерянно и опустил свою невозможную ногу, потрясывая ступней.   
Он выпрямился в полный рост и оказался просто громадиной!  
\- Привет, - хрипло ответил ему Дженсен, разозлившись на свою больную фантазию. Не стоило так откровенно воображать, что можно было бы сделать с этим попрыгунчиком, потому что член под плотной рабочей формой медленно начинал крепнуть и приносить неудобства. А если это гигантское чудо заметит стояк, кто знает, чем все закончится? А ну как начнет визжать, мол, спасите, насилуют!  
У Дженсена, конечно в сумке был большой разводной ключ, можно в случае чего тюкнуть по темечку. Но до такого маньячества он еще не докатился. Да и в тюрягу не очень-то и хотелось из-за одного неуравновешенного танцульки.  
\- Я эт-та… чинить душ пришел, - поспешил объяснить Дженсен.  
\- А! Ну да, - кивнул парень и широко и открыто улыбнулся.  
Не, вроде ничего такого не заметил, орать не собирался.   
\- Наконец-то! Мы уже заждались. У нас на этом этаже всего пять душевых, а одна уже несколько дней не работает. А нас тут на занятиях двадцать человек, неудобно, ждать приходится долго…   
\- Я починю, - помялся на месте Дженсен и как бы между делом сунул руки в карманы широких плотных штанов, пробуя незаметно поправить член.   
\- Пожалуйста! – как-то по-особенному игриво (или просто показалось), будто смущаясь, повел плечом парень. – А то там из слива лезет какая-то гадость, напоминающая Слаймера.  
Дженсен хрюкнул, не сдержавшись. Гляди, какая неженка!  
\- Сток, наверное, забился.  
\- Тебе виднее, - кивнул длинноногий. – Ты не против, я продолжу? У меня показательное выступление через два дня, надо отрепетировать некоторые движения…  
Отрепетировать некоторые движения! Ему бы репетировать, но только другие движения.  
Дженсен испугался, что сказал это вслух, но парень просто стоял и смотрел на него все с той же широченной улыбкой. Значит, просто подумал, не сказал.  
\- Я пошел.  
\- Я Джаред, кстати! – крикнул ему Джаред, опираясь на поручень руками с такой силой, что на них забугрились мускулы и прогибаясь в пояснице.  
\- Дженсен, - уже из коридора кинул Дженсен и быстро зашагал к душевым.   
Из слива и правда лезла какая-то зеленая мерзость. Очень вовремя, ничто так не избавляет от внезапной каменной и очень болезненной эрекции, как созерцание содержимого канализации. Тем более если тебе предстоит с этим копаться.   
Дженсен натянул перчатки, порылся в сумке и достал вантуз.   
Парень был, конечно, на любителя. Тело у него бога, да, но Дженсен привык к чему попроще… а этот уж слишком. Не его формат, короче. Только вот член считал иначе! – размышлял Дженсен, отчаянно работая вантузом.  
Вперед-назад, вперед-назад, чав-чав…   
Ну вот нахрена этот Джаред раскидывал тут свои ноги?   
Теперь Дженсену будет на кого дрочить в душе.  
Душ, да!   
Какой-то придурок спустил в дырку слива презерватив… они тут что, трахаются? Вот вам и грациозные мальчики, помешанные на искусстве!   
Скривившись, Дженсен швырнул резинку в пакет с мусором, прополоскал вантуз, решил еще чуть подкрутить кран и проверить остальные.   
Уходить отсюда почему-то отчаянно не хотелось.   
Интересно, а кому Джаред будет показывать свое выступление, для кого он так старается, тренируется?   
Погрузившись в свои размышления, Дженсен совершенно не услышал шагов, он просто стоял в одной из душевых, безвольно опустив руку с гаечным ключом, думая о том, что традиционный пятничный поход в бар накрылся медным тазом. Вряд ли его ждет удача и удастся кого-нибудь подцепить. Кто бы это ни был, он будет не Джаред.   
\- Упс! – донеслось сзади.  
Он быстро обернулся, выронил ключ, чуть не отшиб себе ногу.  
Перед ним стоял Джаред. Нет, не так. ДЖАРЕД!  
Он успел избавиться от футболки, трико, распустить хвост, и сейчас стоял совершенно голый в одном только полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, и смущенно тупился в кафельные плитки пола, переминаясь босыми ногами.   
\- Я думал, ты уже ушел… два часа прошло, - сказал он, поиграв грудными мышцами, сволочь такая! Красуется? Или от испуга?  
\- Работенки было много, - бессовестно наврал Дженсен. Черт знает сколько он здесь вот так простоял. И, кажется, стояк снова вернулся, яйца ломило неимоверно.   
\- Так что, душевая в порядке?  
\- Уже да. Говорил же, слив засорился. Вы, парни, хоть если тут жахаетесь, резину туда не спускайте… иначе из слива не только Слаймер вылезет.   
При упоминании всем известного зеленого приведения, припомненного в данном контексте им же, Джаредом, Джаред захихикал, но тут же смутился и покраснел.  
\- Ну… да. Бывает у парней. Я им передам.   
\- И сам на заметку возьми, - почему-то зло отозвался Дженсен, поднял ключ, вышел из душевой и, задев Джареда плечом, кинул инструмент в сумку.  
\- Да я-то… я… нет.   
Дженсен замер.   
\- Не трахаешься в общественных душевых?   
\- Да вообще как-то в последнее время нигде.  
\- Проблемы? – съязвил Дженсен и проглотил стон. Вот у кого проблемы, так это у него: почти голый, идеально сложенный парень стоит прямо перед ним в одном долбаном полотенце, под рабочей формой у Дженсена монументальный стояк, вечер испорчен и все как-то настолько нелепо, что хоть с разбега башкой в стену.   
\- Времени нет, - спокойно ответил Джаред. – У меня кастинг. Про "Сильверлайн" слышал?  
Дженсен наморщил лоб.  
\- Нет.   
\- Танцгруппа с мировым именем. В Вегасе выступают, на подтанцовки к звездам нередко приглашаются. В общем, мечта моя давняя… Через два дня у них кастинг, они новых танцоров ищут. А я у балетного станка все детство простоял, - Джаред тоже нахмурился. – "Гранд батман, Джаред!", "Фуэте!", "Покажи свою выворотность, Джаред!", "Срочно на весы, Джаред, ты выбиваешься из формы!", "Не забывай про бантик, Джаред!"…  
\- Это что? – не понял Дженсен.  
\- Это бандаж для члена специальный, - без всякого смущения разъяснил Джаред.   
\- Бля.  
\- Он еще и неудобный жутко, натирает. В общем, классический балет не мое, мне другой стиль нравится…   
\- Без "бантика"? – поджал губы Дженсен.  
\- Можно и так сказать, ага, - тряхнул шикарной, густой шевелюрой его гибкий длинноногий собеседник. – В общем, я это… тебя заболтал, извини. Я ополоснуться пришел, а то после тренировки весь взмок.  
Это было уже просто верхом наглости, попрыгунчик откровенно нарывался. А у Дженсена слюна аж чуть через нос не шла, он не успевал сглатывать.   
\- Иди если надо. Я уже почти все, сейчас уйду. У меня просто разводной ключ заело…  
\- Помочь? - подмигнул Джаред и вдруг выкрутился из полотенца.   
И правда ведь нарывался!  
Он оказался гладким и чисто выбритым абсолютно везде, ни единого волоска ни на груди, руках, ногах и даже в паху.  
\- Я танцую топлесс, - будто прочитав мысли Дженсена, ответил Джаред, замечая его тяжелый взгляд на себе. – А зрители не любят волосатых танцоров…  
\- И где танцуешь, здесь? – совершенно бездумно обронил Дженсен, продолжая смотреть и забыв о том, что собрался уходить.  
\- Нет, на моей временной работе, в стриптиз-клубе "Аконтрарио".  
Вот тебе и балетный мальчик!   
В "Аконтрарио" был серьезный фейс-контроль, клуб славился своими понтами и сборищем всякой "золотой молодежи", Дженсену там ловить было нечего, он столько не зарабатывал. А может зря он не посещал подобные места?  
\- Поможешь вытащить?  
Джаред повернулся к нему тылом, покачал узкими бедрами и собственноручно, совершенно бесстыдно развел себе ягодицы.   
Дженсен присмотрелся и заметил нитку с розовым колечком на конце, совершенно бездумно, словно под глубоким гипнозом подцепил мягкое силиконовое кольцо пальцем и потянул на себя. Через секунду в руке его болтались такие же розовые анальные шарики.  
Ну охренеть! Это точно танцклуб, а не клуб извращенцев?  
\- Ты танцуешь вот с… этим? – выделил интонацией последнее слово Дженсен, уже начиная злиться.   
Надо либо валить отсюда нахер, либо ставить этого балеруна в удобную для выбивания дури из башки позу.   
\- Люблю иногда острые ощущения. Я же говорю, личная жизнь мне только снится. Надо ведь как-то поддерживать форму.   
Все! Дженсен бросил шарики на пол, толкнул Джареда в грудь и припер его к стене одной из душевых, целуя. Вкус у Джареда был, как у красных конфеток "Скиттлс" такой же сладкий и приятный.  
\- Резинки есть? – охнул он.   
Сегодня была пятница и резинки у Дженсена – на его собственное (и не только его!) счастье оказались в заднем кармане джинсов под его рабочей униформой.   
Джаред довольно кивнул.  
\- А у тебя крутое оснащение, - не понятно на что намекая, помогал он Дженсену освободиться от всей прочей одежды. – Ты не из тех самых сантехников, которые приходят к одиноким домохозяйкам?  
\- Ты, кажется, засиделся в танцевальном классе, чувак, - прохрипел Дженсен, мстительно щипая дылду за сосок.  
\- Есть немного, - Джаред лихо крутанулся на мысках, развернулся к Дженсену спиной и вдруг вскинул ногу чуть ли не к потолку, взгромождая ее на стену, вставая в весьма соблазнительную и крайне причудливую позу. – А смазка у тебя есть?  
\- Неплохое па, или как вы там это называете! – раскатывая презерватив по члену, признался Дженсен, не сводя взгляда с прекрасных ног и зада. - А вот смазки у меня с собой нет… Если только сантехническая.   
\- Не уверен, что она нам подойдет.   
\- Тогда придется обходиться своим силами. И да, учти, ты мне должен. У меня стояк уже который час не проходит…   
Дженсен облизал палец, нырнул им между ягодицами, проталкиваясь внутрь на фалангу.  
\- Никакой личной жизни? – прищурился он, покачивая пальцем из стороны в сторону и добавляя второй.  
\- Я держу себя в форме, - повел плечом Джаред и улыбнулся до ушей. – Предпочитаю разностороннюю растяжку.  
Он развернулся к Дженсену лицом, покрепче взялся за его плечи и, упираясь спиной в стену, легко и грациозно закинул ему на поясницу сначала одну ногу, а потом и вторую. Дженсен подхватил его под ягодицы, про себя отмечая – действительно охрененные, идеально легли в руки, упругие и накаченные.  
При всей изящности, Джаред весил немало, держать его становилось всё трудней, но и отпустить хоть на секунду невозможно. Дженсен вбивался в податливое, восхитительно узкое и горячее нутро и тяжело дышал. Его ухо опаляло горячее сбитое дыхание и глухие стоны. Джаред явно не был мальчиком-зайчиком, знал, что делает и прекрасно владел собственным телом. Сам двигал задницей, скользя по члену, сжимался так сильно, что у Дженсена перед глазами вспыхивали звезды, замирал и расслаблялся, позволяя выходить из своего тела, чтобы через мгновение с новой силой насадиться до упора.  
Прижавшись телами, вцепившись друг в друга, они трахались так, будто делали это друг с другом много раз прежде – угадывая желания, зная каждый изгиб.   
Приближаясь к финалу, Дженсен ускорил движения, пульс зашкаливал, отдаваясь стуком в ушах, Джаред наоборот, замер, позволяя партнёру всё сделать самому.  
\- Да! – закричал Джаред и кончил без единого прикосновения к члену. Осознание этого подстегнуло Дженсена, он качнулся вперёд, вдавливая Джареда в стену, и кончил следом.  
Оргазм оглушил, Дженсен смутно помнил, как Джаред отлеплялся от стены и сыто улыбался, направляясь в душ, сверкая красными точками, грозящими обернуться синяками, на ягодицах и засосом на шее.  
"Охрененный вечер" и "Спасибо скиттлз" - билось у Дженсена в голове. 

Некоторое время спустя Дженсен сидел на низкой деревянной лавке и наблюдал, как Джаред сушит волосы феном.  
\- Есть планы на выходные? – спросил тот.  
\- Да нет, - пожал плечами Дженсен.   
\- И у меня. Ну, помимо тренировок. Но перед ответственным выступлением не мешает отвлечься и отдохнуть. Придешь на кастинг поддержать меня?  
Дженсен открыл рот от изумления.  
\- Слушай, мы с тобой чертовски разные. И я вообще никогда не был на балете.   
\- Ничего, - подмигнул ему Джаред и выключил фен. – Мне нравятся мужланы. И все остальное тоже поправимо. Когда меня примут в "Сильверлайн", я обязательно приглашу тебя на свое выступление. Ты же не откажешься?

конец


End file.
